1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display device having the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A three-dimensional image display device separates an image into left eye and right eye images having a binocular disparity, and respectively provides each of the images to a left eye and a right eye of an observer. The observer may combine the left eye image and the right eye image to perceive a stereoscopic image.
A binocular disparity type display utilizes disparity images having a large stereoscopic effect and may be classified as a glasses-type and a non-glasses-type. In a glasses-type liquid crystal display device, the left eye image and the right eye image may be alternately displayed, and polar properties incident to optical glasses may be switched to accomplish the stereoscopic image. In a non-glasses-type liquid crystal display device, a lenticular lens or a parallax barrier may be provided a certain distance from a two-dimensional image panel, and an observer's left and right eyes may respectively perceive two different types of image information.
In a three-dimensional liquid crystal display device using a lenticular lens, left and right images are arranged in a stripe pattern at a focus point of the lenticular lens having a semi-cylindrical shape. Through the lenticular lens, the left and right images may be separated according to a directional property of a lens placode, and the liquid crystal may be perceived by an observer without glasses.
In a three-dimensional liquid crystal display device using a parallax barrier, vertical slits having a thin stripe shape may be arranged with a certain interval, to transmit or block light. Then, the left and right images are alternately disposed at a certain interval in front of or behind the vertical slits. Through the slits, left and right images may be accurately separated on the basis of geometrical and optical aspects at a point of sight, to form the three-dimensional image.